Won't Be Denied By You
by closetklaine27
Summary: My name is Kurt Hummel and I work for the most obnoxious but irresistible womanizer in New York City, Blaine Anderson. He is freakishly annoying but so hot and handsome at the same time. Did I mention that he is also my boyfriend? Well… technically he is my fake boyfriend… so…*shrug* Semantics. Straight!AU


**My Second Fanfiction…**

I prompted this on LJ and my tumblr account but no one wanted to write it... *sob sob* so I chose to write it myself.

I hope you'll also love it like my first fiction, but please refrain for making comparisons… This is not a heavy drama like my first one, I'm trying to keep the story light but will still make you anticipate for the next chapter every time.

Hoping for positive reviews.

**Please Review, Fave and Follow so I would know if I should continue the story or not…**

* * *

"Come on baby. Open your legs for me." Blaine ordered frantically as he thrust in and out of the body beneath him.

The bed was making annoying loud creaks, unlike his $10 000 California King Bed back in his penthouse in Manhattan, as he thrust his cock into his partner on the cheap mattress. _'This will do__,' _he thought to himself as the loud creak of bed got in his head, waiting to focus more on the pleasure he would get by fucking the daylights out of this person.

"I'm gonna… ahh… faster please…" The blonde pleaded as she pressed her face on the pillow while being fucked from the back by the one and only Blaine Anderson. "I'm gonna cum!" She shouted before shaking with release.

Blaine needed a little more thrust before he could finish inside the girl under him. He slumped his body against the girl, but quickly rolled to lay beside her. He rested for a few seconds and when he finally caught his breath, he sat up straight, ignoring the hurtful look of the blonde girl beside him when she attempted to cuddle with Blaine.

"Well… this has been… um…" Blaine struggled to find the right words while removing the condom from his dick. "…fun." He stood up and started gathering his clothes from the girl's apartment floor.

"Wait... that's it?" The blonde girl asked incredulously. "You're leaving after having sex with me?" she asked as she clutched the blanket to cover her chest with shame.

Blaine chuckled to himself and mumbled with annoyance. _"_Blonde girls are really so slow."

"Wasn't I good enough?" the girl asked Blaine as she watched the man put his clothes back on.

Blaine rolled his eyes irritably and once he was properly dressed, he turned to the girl on the bed and gave her the much practiced smile he had mastered from all of his one night stands.

"Look honey—" Blaine started but was cut off by the blonde girl whose name he didn't even remember.

"It's Kristine," the girl interjected. "My name is Kristine, not Honey." Kristine clarified when she saw Blaine's confused face.

Blaine scrunched his face at the girl's – Kristine's—response. _'How stupid __could one person__ get?_' He pitied the girl. "Okay… uhmm… Kristine?" He only continued only after the girl nodded her head. "It's not you, it's me." He held the girl's hand which was resting on her lap and looked at her sincerely. "You're just another fuck for me tonight."

The girl gasped and quickly removed her hand from Blaine's like she was burned.

Blaine, who was very insensitive to people's emotions, continued his explanation. "Well, it's mostly you though," he shrugged. "You're really not good in bed, maybe we'll meet next time if you improve enough to taste this again," he gestured proudly to his body.

He turned around and was about to get up from the bed when he remembered something else to say, so he faced the girl again. "Oh… and a little bit of advice… Whenever you have sex, don't just lay there and do nothing. That is really a bummer, maybe this advice will help you get to round two—"

A loud slap on his right cheek stopped him from saying anything else.

"You bastard!" Kristine shouted and repeatedly hit Blaine with her pillow, she doesn't even care that the blanket slid from her body. "You freaking asshole! Get out!" she shrieked angrily at the man in front of her. She knew that Blaine Anderson was a womanizer, but she didn't know that he was a jackass too.

"What the fuck!?" he questioned incredulously while shielding and backing away from the crazy woman. "I'm just trying to help you to be good—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence or I'll slam this door in your fucking face!" she yelled once Blaine was outside her apartment.

"I was just—" The door slammed on his face. Fortunately for Blaine, he was quick enough to step back before the door damaged his pretty face.

"Screw you!" he heard the girl shout from the other side of the room.

"The fuck!?" he cursed loudly and dusted his suit off. "Crazy bitches… girls are all bipolar. They are sweet in one moment, but will turn into a beast in the blink of an eye," he complained to himself while walking down the empty hallway.

As he waited for the elevator to stop on his floor, he smiled to himself. "Another night, another fuck." It was a motto his best friend said once to him and it just stuck to him since then; alongside the only rule he established: Never fuck a girl twice.

He couldn't get attached to his conquest of the night or it was more correct to say that girls cannot get attached to him, so even if the girl is so good in bed, he cannot go back there for another round. He hated relationships, even though he was never in one, he always deemed having a girlfriend was too complicated for him. Just saying the word '_girlfriend'_ made his body shudder.

So now he had a choice to go back to the bar and look for another conquest or go back home. His libido wanted more of him, but his body was too tired to fake another meet and greet.

Suddenly, his internal debate had been answered as the elevator door opened and revealed a girl sobbing on the corner of it.

'_Emotional unstable girls are the easiest__,' _he thought to himself and stepped inside the elevator. Once the door was closed, he looked at the girl through the mirror-like door of the elevators. He made a fake smile of concern and when the girl smiled back at him, _'30 seconds… 45 tops__,' _he thought victoriously and smiled again for his next conquest.

'_I love my life__,' _he thought lastly before approaching his prey.

* * *

"I hate my life," Kurt shouted as he opened the door to his small loft in Bushwick. "I hate New York," he complained as he flopped down on his flea-market couch, and was automatically engulfed in an embrace by his best friend.

"Are you okay Dolphin?" Brittany asked worriedly whilst straddling Kurt's lap, her arms were wound around her best friend's neck. "Do you want me to make you warm milk?"

"Thank you Brit," he chuckled to his friend's innocence, but was touched that Brittany remembered the things he did when he was feeling down. One is drinking warm milk and the other was talking to his best friends about his problems. "That would be great."

But before Brittany could get up from her position in her friend's lap, Rachel had placed a warm cup of milk on their coffee table. "I knew you'd come home stressed, so I prepared this beforehand," she said apologetically and claimed into the seat next to Kurt, sneaking her arm around him. "I'm sorry about this morning; I should have been more sensitive about your feelings."

"It's okay Rach," he smiled and gently put Brittany beside him so he could get the milk Rachel had prepared.

"Still… I'm really sorry for not thinking about you. I should have been more careful and all not saying Dave's name in front of you because you're still kind of bitter about your break up with him," Rachel still babbled endlessly, not noticing the tight smile Kurt had on his face. "I mean… that was totally insensitive of me to prance my love life in front of you and not think if you are hurting inside, I mean I know being dumped by Dave is kinda hard that even saying Dave's name is… hard… for… you," she finished ashamedly as she realized what she was doing again.

"I did it again, didn't I?" Rachel still asked.

Kurt nodded in annoyance, he knew Rachel didn't mean to mention his ex, but he still wondered how insensitive Rachel could get. While Brittany answered, "You said his name four times," Brittany answered for Kurt and wiggled his fingers to emphasize that she was counting during his babble.

"Oh my god Kurt! I'm really sorry for saying D—"her frantic apology was silenced by a hand clumped to her mouth.

"Please Rach, save us from having another fight and just… just shut up. I'm so exhausted today," Kurt pleaded and when Rachel nodded her head, he removed his hand. "And before you ask it's not because of Dave," he said finally and leaned on the couch. "I just finished an exam today and I don't know if I passed the test or not. They said that they will contact me for an interview tomorrow after they checked my exam and reviewed my application again," Kurt explained with half-closed eyes.

"Did they like your cars?" Brittany asked after she finished the milk that was supposedly prepared for Kurt.

"I don't know, Britt. I hope they do." He smiled to her and glared at Rachel. "And FYI, Ms. Berry, Dave didn't dump me. I broke up with Dave. I was tired of being his secret boyfriend," he sighed deeply and grabbed the throw pillow under him and cuddled it as he continued his fantasy. "I… I want someone to be proud that I am his boyfriend; someone who will shamelessly shout to the top of his lungs that he is in love with me. Someone... someone who would kiss me because he just wanted to. But with Dave, I couldn't seem to experience that. Don't get me wrong, I loved him and all, but I didn't want to be his dirty little secret and I know he wasn't ready to come out to his families and other friends, so I wouldn't force him and I think being apart is better for the both of us."

Kurt glanced between the watchful eyes of his best friends-slash-roommates. "Does… does that make me a bad person?" he asked.

"No, Kurt, no… It's normal to feel like that, and you are right in pursuing what you want," Rachel assured him. "You don't… you shouldn't have to settle for him."

"Rach is right Dolphin. Dave is not the Aladdin to your Jasmine," Brittany added and hugged Kurt on the side.

Kurt chuckled at her reference to his favorite Disney movie. Brittany is really slow in coming to other things, but she will always make your heart lighten with her innocence. And Rachel, even with her tactless personality will always be there for him when he is in need. He couldn't help but love his best friends, no matter how annoying they are. "He really isn't," Kurt repeated and received snuggles from his best friends.

"Nothing is better than being single in New York City isn't it?" Rachel added after a moment.

"What happened to the guy earlier?" Kurt asked and tried to distant himself from Rachel to look at her face, but the girl just clutched herself even more to him.

"He's not my Fiyero," Rachel shrugged. "And I only need my two Elphabas with me and I can conquer everything with me," she said triumphantly while looking back and forth from Kurt to Brittany.

"And Lord Tubbington," Brittany added before snuggling her nose to Kurt's neck, causing Rachel and Kurt to chuckle.

"Yeah screw Aladdin, I have the magic carpet," he squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "…and Abu with me." He squeezed Brittany's shoulder this time, indicating which is which in his life.

He said that now, but later that night, before going to bed he'll still wish upon a star to meet his Disney Prince.

* * *

"Hard night?" Santana asked as she sat down on her best friend's desk. "Pun intended, by the way," she added and grabbed the remote for Blaine's office and started playing with it.

"Fucked two girls last night…" Blaine responded unashamedly. This is how he and Santana greeted each other every morning. If Santana's wasn't Blaine's best friend and if they didn't have the same interest in the anatomy of the human body, he would have fucked her even before, seeing that Santana is sexy as hell, the red dress she was wearing today really suited her nickname; Satan. It was a name her subordinates called her because of her ferocious personality.

"Ooh… Threesomes, nice Anderson!" she responded, and continued playing with the office remote. "You know the only reason I like in this company is because of this techy-shit you're old man insisted on installing for Department Head's office."

The remote Santana held in her hands was a little white remote with only a toggle stick that shifts to two options only. The remote is used only for the glass window that separates his office from his department unit's office space. There are no labels on the remote; however, a green light will be seen if the toggle was moved upwardly, and red light if it's on the bottom. The remote is like an auto-curtain for his office. The green button means that the there is no curtain and that his subordinates can fully see the inside of his office, while the red button means that his office is covered with the curtain.

It seems like a common device used in every office, but it's not. There are two catches in the curtain-induced device installed in the company's offices. First is that it's not a curtain, but a two-way mirror that will cover his office, and instead of seeing him inside, his subordinates will see their reflections. The second thing is that Blaine won't know the difference between the green and red light because the mirror-curtain only affected his subordinates and not him. Blaine will always see his subordinates no matter which light he choses. It's like… like the two-way mirror-window you see when investigating suspects inside a interrogation room used by policemen.

Blaine bet that Santana only liked it because he threatens his subordinates with the I-can-see-your-every-move-and-i-will-fire-if-you-don't-work-your-ass-off aura, which he thinks is the primary goal of the office structure, to prevent their employees from slacking.

He is the head of the design team of his family's business, which is a car manufacturing company called Mistral. Even though they are considered new to the car company, longstanding and major companies still feel threatened by their fast growing success in the car industry. Simply put, Blaine is not just rich, but Richie Rich wealthy.

Blaine had everything he needs, he was living the dream that every bachelor wanted. He had a job, even if he does nothing, he still gets paid. And even if he lost his job, his trust fund is still enough to make him live a glorious life, and he can have every woman he wanted. What else can he ask for?

"No it wasn't a threesome," he whispered as he nestled his fore fingers to his temple, trying to reduce the hangover from last night. "Fucked one girl and then another," he explained in a clipped tone, trying, but failing to shut his best friend's voice out.

"Interval?" she asked and finally dropped the remote, intrigued about her best friend's conquest.

"Two," he said and he sighed in relief as the medicine he took earlier started to take effect.

"Two hours? Damn Anderson!" she said and walked around the table and sat again at the desk, cramping Blaine in his personal space.

Blaine snickered and look smugly at Santana. "Two minutes," he said proudly and glared at Santana when she shoved him jokingly.

"You motherfucking asshole! How did you get it up from that time alone?" she wondered incredulously.

Blaine just shrugged at her and opened his ipad to continue the game he hadn't finished yesterday.

"You used Viagra didn't you?" Santana accused, even though she knew it wasn't the truth. Sometime in the midst of their odd friendship, they had this silent competition of the ways they gather their conquests of the night.

"Believe whatever gets you to sleep tonight Satan," he chuckled evilly. He was about to continue his game, but one of his subordinates, Tina, opened the door announcing that the applicants had arrived.

"What applicants?" Blaine asked Santana once Tina left his office.

"Applicants for your Design Assistant asshole!" Santana, despite knowing about Blaine's hangover, she still smacked her best friend on the back of his head. Mainly because she was still bitter about losing last night's conquest competition, but also because Blaine again didn't know anything about the business operations.

Blaine and Santana are the same in many aspects, but they differ when it comes to their work. Where Santana worked hard to get where she is right now, Head of the Marketing Department, Blaine on the other hand is lazy. He is smart, Santana will give him that, but he isn't wise in making business decisions. Thus, she always has to help him every time Blaine screws up. Blaine never had to work for anything he wanted, even his position was given directly to him after he graduated college. He doesn't need to strive to be on top.

"You bitch!" Blaine shouted at her after he regained his footing from the dizziness he had felt from being hit by Santana. "Why did you do that for?"

"Because it's your fault that we need another DA again." Santana reproached him and dusted off invinsible dust from her dress and stood up threateningly. She didn't really have to be in here, but knowing Blaine, she has to stay to help do his job.

"How come it's my fault?" he whispered, though he knew why there is a need for a new DA.

"She resigned because you fucked her."

"No… she resigned because I refused to fuck her…" with the glare he received from Santana, he continued. "… again."

"You fucking hobbit!" Santana was stuck between feeling impressed and wanting to cut her friend's dick off.

"What? You know my rule. Only one fuck per person," he said nonchalantly like he was a prostitute selling his body.

Before Santana could retort back to her friend, he saw three men striding towards the office, led by Tina. The Asian made them sit on the seats placed just outside Blaine's office, knowing full well that her boss would see the applicants for the DA. She left them there and made her way to her cubicle to get her clipboard.

Santana smiled to herself. "Wonder why there are no girls applying for this job?" she asked innocently.

"You crazy bitch, you did this didn't you?" Blaine asked frustrated as he observed the applicants from his office.

"Believe whatever gets you to sleep tonight Hobbit." She mimicked his earlier comment. "Don't blame me, your reputation as the number one asshole might have helped you in getting rid of the women applicants. It will save us from rehiring them if you aren't tempted to fuck every one of them, will it not?" she asked menacingly, truth to be told, there are still many women who applied for this job, but Santana told Tina to screen out all female applicants in favor of men. Tina knew her boss' personality and agreed with Ms. Lopez immediately because it would save them from having to rehire again.

Once Tina was back, she assisted the first applicant inside Blaine's office. And before she closed the door, she whispered, "Good luck" to the man.

The man was bewildered at first by the glass-window in the office, he just hoped that he still made a good impression by just sitting there. He quickly swallowed his astonishment and introduced himself.

"Good morning Sir, Ma'am. I'm Ku—" Kurt's introduction was cut off by Blaine's question.

"Why do you think we should hire you?" Blaine asked like he had been doing it for a hundred times. He wasn't even listening to the man's answer, and instead of conducting a real interview, he continued playing his game on his ipad, not even pausing to ask his next question. He was kind of bummed that he wouldn't be screwing any other DA again, but he didn't complain because he knew Santana was right.

He continued this kind of attitude until the last applicant thanked them and left the company's premise.

"Oh god, that was a real hard work." Blaine complained, and stretched his arms out to release some tension from his muscles.

"Yeah it was really hard to sit on that chair for…" Santana looked at her watched, "… for 50 minutes and repeatedly tap the screen. I really felt the pain, Blaine," Santana said sarcastically.

"Don't grow a pair on me Satan, I totally listened to them and you know how I can multi-task. I can do several things at once." That ability was true, he can multi-task, but he chose to tune out the applicants earlier and didn't understand their answers.

"Really?" Santana challenged him. "Then out of the three, who do you like the most?"

Blaine made a subtle glance at the folders on his desk, and the only one who used a clear folder is a person called '_Kurt Hummel'. _So naturally,he would call his name out loud.

"Kurt... I like Kurt Hummel. He… uhmm… He is very passionate about his work," he answered her.

Santana doubted that Blaine really listened during Hummel's interview, but she agreed with Blaine that Kurt has the talent and skills they needed in the Design department. So she agreed with him, and volunteered to personally call Kurt later to inform his newly-found job.

* * *

"Bye Sunday!" Blaine leaned from the doorway of his penthouse as he said goodbye to his recent conquest.

"My name is not Sunday…" The brunette chuckled as she still tried to flirt her way into staying in the gorgeous penthouse. "Do you really not want to go for round two, Blaine?"

Blaine glanced back at his wall clock to check the date and time from his automated clock. "For me you're Sunday, and no we can't fuck again because you'll become Monday if we do that," he said deliberately to get the woman in front of him off.

"You're a jerk you know that." _Sunday _insulted him.

But Blaine was used to it, so he shrugged and replied, "Was born and bred to be one… Bye Sunday!"

"Asshole,"she shrieked and stomped off from Blaine's apartment, swearing how New York is filled with craps like Blaine.

Compared to other storm offs, Sunday's was pretty tamed, he was used to being slapped or being hit, but Sunday only run away from him. He shrugged and closed the door of his penthouse, but only a moment later he heard his doorbell ring. Still thinking that Sunday wasn't satisfied with just simply storming off, he opened the door widely and closed his eyes to welcome the slap Sunday wanted to give his face. "Come on just hit me Sunday."

"I would have wanted to do it, but unfortunately I'm not Sunday. Can I reserve that slap on your birthday?" Blaine's grandmother asked sarcastically and shoved Blaine, so she could get inside the penthouse.

"Nana! What are you doing here?" Blaine asked as he followed his grandmother around the penthouse.

"Checking up on my boy… Is that bad?" she said as she squinted her eyes at the rumpled sheets inside her grandson's slightly opened bedroom door. "And I need to tell you something."

"You can do that in the office," he suggested while blocking the view of his bedroom from his grandmother. "Why here? And why this late?" Actually, it wasn't really that late, but it was kind of odd that his grandmother just dropped in his place surprisingly.

"I have a business meeting in China later and I have to tell you this in person," she said as she stepped out on the balcony.

"Is Grandpere okay?" Blaine asked worriedly. What news would she have for Blaine that is so important that she has to say it personally.

"What?.. yeah yeah.. of course he is," Loraine Anderson assured her grandson. "We're fine, we're perfectly fine… You on the other hand, are what we are worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine you're 25 years old and you still haven't been in any relationship. Aren't you… aren't you tired of.. pardon my language, but I think they said it like this.. Whoring yourself around?"

"You got that from Santana didn't you?" anger starting boil from him from his friend's betrayal.

"You listen to me Blaine!" Lory angrily approached her grandson. "She doesn't even know that I'm here, me and your Grandpere are just worried about you. We think we spoiled you so much that you turned like… like this." She then gestured to Blaine's body.

"Like… like what? Like the biggest asshole in New York?"

"Yes… I heard how you disrespected that girl earlier and I'm so ashamed of how you treated her. You have to grow up Blaine and be in a real committed relationship," she ordered her grandson and walked inside the penthouse again. "You'll be meeting different woman every day. I personally picked them from a high class family, so you cannot sleep with them and leave them heart broken. If you do that, our business will be in jeopardy and all the things you own right now will be taken away from you." She warned her grandson and opened the door to exit from the penthouse.

"And if I don't come?" he challenged his grandmother. Relationships are hard and complicated; he didn't like being tied down from sad and terrible commitments that he knew would only end up to no good.

"Then good luck taking a cab every day for the rest of your life," she said proudly. "Do you really think you'll outwit me here? I've frozen all of your accounts and taken your car, and you'll only get it if you come to these blind dates I set up for you. But don't test my patience darling, because sooner than later, you'll be sharing an apartment loft with Santana," she said triumphantly.

"Nana… but but…" Blaine tried protesting, his grandmother was a really cunning woman. This is the reason why Blaine thinks women are scary to be with. They are cunning and whimsical and emotional.

"Je t'aime, Blaine," she said lastly and closed the door of the penthouse.

"AND FREAKING BIPOLARS" Blaine exclaimed, frustrated at his grandmother's blackmail. His grandmother just threatened him with poverty and then said I love you the next breath. "Fucking women," Blaine exclaimed and had no choice but to call his secretary and cancel his morning appointments so he could comply to his grandmother's wishes.

* * *

"Kill me! Kill me now!" Blaine pleaded dramatically to his best friend as he flopped on the couch placed inside his office.

"Shut up Blanderson, You reap what you sow," Santana said and sat with her legs crossed on a single comfy chair adjacent to Blaine's couch. "And you've only been doing these blind dates for three days, don't act like it has been going for a year."

"Three days is long enough for my libido to be chaste. I think I'm withdrawing from having too much sex, and then suddenly I just stopped fucking," Blaine thought as he tried sitting on the couch.

"You know for someone who hates girls for their diva issues, you're certainly acting like one," Santana concluded as she silently read a report she needed to do later on for a meeting whilst still helping Blaine with his dilemma: a dilemma that concerned his lack of sexual encounters. "Why don't you just fuck another woman after your blind dates?"

"You don't understand, Satan. Nana is monitoring my every move. I knew that she hired a detective to follow me, to see if I'm really doing my end of our deal," he explained. "A deal that I won't benefit from in any other angle you look from it. If don't follow Nana and Grandpere, they will cut all of my accounts, and I'll be forced to live with you. Which I know you don't like."

"Agreed," she nodded her head, still trying to listen to her best friend's woeful journey of love.

"I have to really work so I can live in the city," Blaine gasped at the realization. "But if I follow my grandparents, I would get to keep all my riches, but I'll get an annoying girlfriend who will wake me up in the morning and cook me breakfast, who I will have to call if I am going to be late to come back home, someone who will have to kiss me not because she is horny but because she is obligated to," Blaine said disgustingly. "Oh my god Santana, I don't know which one is worse!"

"You are worse," Santana said and tossed down the report she just finished reading to give her full attention To Blaine. "Seriously, Blaine. How bad would it be to get a girlfriend?" she glared at him when Blaine made a mockingly offended face. "Could you please stop being dramatic here, just for five minutes."

"I'm only dramatic because I haven't gotten laid for the past three days, and I'm suffering from sex withdrawal, so don't blame it on me, blame it on my grandparents. I really just have to be fast and find a girl who is okay with me fucking another girl every night and I still don't have to do obligations like most boyfriends do."

"Good luck finding that." Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed the cup of tea on the coffee table. "The only person who would only agree to that if you had her isn't really in a relationship."

"Oh my god Santana you're genius!" Blaine exclaimed and hugged his best friend tightly once Santana placed the cup on the table again. "You're a fucking genius!"

"I need someone to be my fake girlfriend," Blaine concluded, standing up from his position and starting to think of girls who could pose as his fake girlfriend. Unfortunately, Santana was the only female friend he had in New York right now.

"The answer is no freaking way, Hobbit. I won't get into your problems," Santana hurried to disagree once she saw the look in Blaine's face. "Find another one, someone who you wouldn't fuck even if the last person on earth." Santana wasn't really on the board with Blaine's plan of pretension, she just said that to get rid of the stare that Blaine was directing at her. She wouldn't have expected Blaine to connect her words to the person who just entered the office.

"Sir, what do you want for lunch today?" Kurt asked Blaine. He had been working with Blaine for a month now, and from what he gathered during their encounter in the interview last month, Blaine Anderson was a jerk. It was true that he hadn't experienced the full extent of Blaine's attitude, but from the rumors circulating the office and from the snippets he heard from when Ma'am Lopez visited Mr. Anderson, he would have to say that rumors were a little exaggerated, but nonetheless, true.

Instead of replying to Kurt's question, Blaine walked towards Kurt and grasped the younger boy's hand. "Kirk," he started.

"Kurt," both Santana and Kurt corrected him, even though the latter was a bit surprised by the man's sudden affection.

"Uhmm.. okay… Kurt." Blaine started again, and when he knew he got Kurt's full attention, he continued. "Be my boyfriend." Blaine demanded.

* * *

**I'm not trying to be offensive and to stereotype, please read ****the ****story reference so you ****will**** understand.**

**This was inspired from the series "Ugly Betty", but Kurt in here is handsome and not ugly and there is sexual identity crisis between the characters and that the company is not a fashion magazine… FINE it's not entirely based from Ugly Betty but I just hate how that series ended. Betty and Daniel didn't even share one kiss... Their love story is not enough...**

**Story Title Reference:** "_Won't Be Denied By You"_ – Lyrics from Animal, sung by Kurt and Blaine in the SEXY Episode

**Chapter Title Reference:** _BIPOLAR – _Blaine's view of women

**Story Reference:**

-Blonde being stupid joke is from Kurt's perspective that Blondes are stereotypically stupid when Quinn manipulated Kurt into giving Rachel a makeover in Season 1. Do you remember that guys?

-Lory is my BETA reader

-flea market furniture is from the "Naked" episode where Kurt buys the stuff for their apartment in Bushwick

-Bushwick is where Rachel and Kurt's canon apartment is located

-WARM milk is the drink Kurt and Finn shared during their nightly

-Dolphin is what canon Brittany thinks about gay sharks

-Single in New York is from Isabelle Wright's line in "Thanksgiving" Episode

-Abu is the monkey in Aladdin

-Disney Prince is from the unreleased sleepover script from the Beatles episode. Where Kurt said that he was waiting for his Disney Prince to arrive

-Dave Karofsky as closeted gay that harbored feelings for Kurt

**Story Outline:**

-Blaine the womanizer

-Blaine hired Kurt

-Grandma forces Blaine to date

-Blaine complains to Santana

**Scenes Included:**

-Blaine hired Kurt as secretary

-room structure

**Visit my Tumblr Page and Youtube Account!**

**Review to Encourage!**


End file.
